1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot cradle apparatus of a muscle training device, having a foot cradle with a tread and a side wall, at least partially limiting the tread, and a fixation units for fixing a human foot in the foot cradle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Foot cradle apparatus are used in the conventional art to connect releasingly and fixedly the feet of a patient performing muscle training to the elements of a muscle training device, which are provided for force application to be made via the feet in the training device. Prior-art foot cradle apparatus have the disadvantage, however, that for the purpose of fixing an inserted foot they require pivoting devices that are bulky, heavy, elaborate in construction, and cumbersome to handle during the fixation of a foot.